The Magic Of Rebirth
by wild-sunshine
Summary: For the first time in his life, James Bond wishes not for an early death, but for immortality. Reflective, BondXVesper


Hello again! This is just a short little one-shot, Bond's reflections. I'll update my other stuff soon, i promise..

Enjoy!

.........................

Over the course of his career, Bond had been woken to an array of sights. Gun-wielding men, steel walls, interior of cars, cold-eyed women, the barrel of a gun. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been presented with a slight smile and the eyes of one devoted.

"I can't resist waking you." Vesper murmured, averting her gaze as a blush tinged her cheeks, "Every time I do you look at me as if you hadn't seen me in years. Makes me feel reborn."

A hundred thoughts spirited through Bond's minds, no less than sixty-five were wordless murmurs of the utmost devotion. But speaking his mind had never been his strong point, so he merely gave her a smile.

"If you had just been born, wouldn't you be naked?" she laughed and kissed him before returning to the novel she was reading, allowing him to continue his meandering trail of thought. He watched her, her head bent over the book, a lock of hair curling from her bun down her neck. _Reborn. _The word twisted through his mind lazily. That was how she made him feel, in a way. She was giving him the chance to become himself again, to return to the time before he was nothing more than a particularly valuable number. In her eyes, he saw himself not as 007, but as James. Her James. His name had never felt so much like his own when whispered from her lips. It had taken him a little over a week to discern why she was so different from every other woman he'd known.

It was the never ending thrill of something new. Every so often, he would discover something new about her, another facet of her personality, a diamond that kept turning to show a new sliver of shine. Today, he'd learned that he loved the face she made when she smudged her mascara. He'd discovered that when she was genuinely delighted, she smiled like all the seven sins, plus the other nine as well. He'd also learned that she shrieked at the sight of spiders, and giggled like a schoolgirl when he satirized a situation. The previous day, it was that she was in the curious habit of wiping away the lipstick smears she left on wineglasses, and that whenever she decided to paint her nails, she'd take out all the items necessary, and then forget about it. And even when he thought she'd run out of new quirks to delight him with, he'd rediscover one he'd already know about. And then there would be a new one he'd never before encountered.

_You're magic, _he'd murmured in her ear, late one night, feeling her heartbeat at his fingertips.

_Only for you, _her whisper had come through the darkness, followed by a kiss ghosted across his skin.

In his life, James had only ever wished for an early death. He had more reason to wish for escape than to wish for more time. For the first time since becoming 007, he wished for immortality. Every time he learned something new about Vesper, he fell more in love with her. He didn't want it ever to end, he wanted nothing more than to stay with her forever, to discover her personality quirks, to forget some and then rediscover them, and to keep doing so forever.

It wasn't just the way he saw her that made her different. It was her view of him as well. The women before her, he'd seduced them with what he was. They adored the lure of him as a number, as the elusive, unobtainable 007. Most dared not snap at him, lest they risk the chance of calling him their own for a night. He made them work to possess him for that night. Vesper had come up to him, biting and beautiful, unafraid to spar and smile, all in the same sentence. He'd fallen in lust with her red-lipped smile, thoughtful eyes, chestnut hair. He'd fallen in love with her intermittence of silence and talk, how easy it was to make her laugh, how difficult it was to win her admiration and keep it. He couldn't fathom how he'd been so fortunate as to be hers.

Bond knew he couldn't have the immortality he so desired for the both at him, but at least, he thought, gazing at Vesper beside him, they had ahead of them a lifetime together.

....................

Hope everyone liked that! Review please!!! I'll love you for it forever!

Love, Wild-sunshine


End file.
